Bleach: Chapters of Light and Darkness
by Reiki Shutuagi
Summary: An "old" fanfiction that I wrote only half a chapter of... heh... I finally wanted to continue it again. The two main characters: Reiki and Sosuke 8D *scratch* a lot of the backstory was quite changed, so, yea...


_**Bleach: Chapters of the Light and Darkness – Chapter 1: The Story**_

In the Town of Urika alongside the Moonlight Waters, where the Light shines most... There is a girl in a poor family named Reiki Shutuagi. Her family is very poor and has very little money and little food. She hardly gets by without a threat for Death... She learned to defend herself, at least for awhile. But, her mother was killed when she was only 6. Her mother died of an unknown cause. This unknown cause was actually a Hollow, Reiki's encounter with them, she witnessed her Mother's Murder from the Hollow. During her time in rough growing up, Reiki met a Rich Boy running away from murderers, his entire family was killed by them. They became good friends growing up for the remainder of their living. But, one day when Reiki was 12 Years Old, Kyoya was killed by a murderer. Reiki was devastated, the first time since her mother's death. On this same day, her father took his own life along with taking Reiki's. But, because her soul had come in contact with a Hollow, the Soul Reapers investigating the town encountered her lingering soul. They found out she had come in contact and decided to transfer her soul to grow up in the Soul Society. Where she would once again meet Kyoya Otori...

On the same day of Reiki's Death from her Father, in a short distant from the town, in the War Area in the Plains... There was a man named Sosuke Aizen who was fighting in the war. He had a wife in the war who was killed during it, he was devastated from this. He took his own life by jumping in front of another soldier, a shot straight to the heart, he died at the age of 37. During the war time, on a mission, he had ran into a Hollow killing his team's soldiers and the other team's soldiers. This Hollow is the cause of his wife's death. This was his encounter... His soul lingered the then deserted battle field and was eventually seen by Soul Reapers. On the same day as Reiki and Kyoya's Souls were transferred to the Soul Society, his soul was also transferred.

Reiki was created in the Soul Society, once again a poor girl. She was a Shinigami...

250 Years Prior Time line...

Reiki, at the age of 5, met Sosuke Aizen within the Rukon District where she grew up in the Soul Society. They were the same age in the Soul Society's Aging from the Day of Death. In which, they both died on the same day, therefore, created in the Soul Society on the same day, their birth there on the same Day...

They became good friends in the Rukon District, a very poor district in the Soul Society. Reiki was very skilled in using magic skills for her age and Sosuke was good at fighting for his age.

One Day In The Rukon District...

Reiki Shutuagi, a poor girl, just took from a store owner was running away from the owner with a bag of bread. There were many different loaves, short, big, powdered, garlic, and so on... The store owner was running after her and yelled, "G-Get back here, thief!"

"Wahhh!" She was holding the bread and running to a corner. She fell over on the ground, still holding the bread and said, "G-Get away from me!" He walked up to her and snarled, "Thieves... Will be punished!"

A rock came flying right to the Store Owner and hit right to the head. "Get away from her!" a voice yelled from a corner. There was a boy, the same age as Reiki, tossing a rock up in down. He had already thrown one at him, he also had a wooden sword in his left hand. Presuming he is left handed. Then he shouted again, then holding the sword up to where he hit the guy with a rock, "Go away! Leave her alone!"

Reiki stared at him and just was in awe. Someone stood up to her... He was wearing a regular baggy shirt and pants usually with some tears. The sword was a regular wooden one that kids that practiced for being Soul Reapers. Reiki felt some kind of Aura around him.

"F-Fine..." The guy moaned, walking off.

"Hmph... Are you okay?" The boy asked. He put the sword on his shoulder and sighed.

"I-I G-Guess..." Reiki stuttered, looking at the ground.

"That's good..." He said, smiling a little.

"H-Hey Reiki, I-I'm back!" Another boy came running around the corner to Reiki. He smiled to her, he was also carrying a bag with him, it seemed to have some supplies and other foods in it. He had round glasses and black, silk, hair. He smiled a little to Reiki.

Reiki stared at him and said surprised, "K-Kyoya!"

Kyoya stopped smiling when he looked at the other boy with the wooden sword, then he smirked a little, "Who's this here? Is he trying to attack you?"

The other boy turned around to Kyoya and glared, yelling, "I just saved her! Where are you to talk in this conversation on being here?"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Kyoya shouted.

"C-Can you two-" Reiki got cut off by them.

Both of them started yelling and glaring at each other, "What did you say? Well, asshole?"

Reiki sighed and shouted above their voices, "Would you two cut the shit?"

The two of them immediately stopped in their tracks and turned back to look at Reiki. Both of them were still trying to glare at each other without Reiki knowing. She then turned to the boy with the wooden sword and asked, "Who are you, anyways?"

He then said quickly, "S-Sosuke Aizen! By the way, you don't have to thank me for saving your life." He then turned to glared at Kyoya with a grin on his face. Kyoya immediately glared back in response.

"But of course I have to thank you! Oh yea, what's with that sword?" Reiki pointed to Sosuke's Wooden Sword. It was actually more shaped in the shape of a Katana.

"This thing? Have you've ever heard of the _Shinigami Academy_?" Sosuke asked as a response to Reiki.

"Of course I have. It's the Spiritual Arts Academy in the Seritei if I'm correct," Reiki answered.

"That is correct," Sosuke smiled, "Only the most gifted of children get to go there. Doesn't matter if you are from the Poor Districts or some rich family. As long as you have the **talent** to be in it, they will accept you into the Academy."

"You practicing?" Kyoya asked, still a little irritated with Sosuke.

"Practice?" Sosuke asked back to him.

"Say what?" Kyoya answered in complete and utter surprise.

"To tell you the truth. The only reason I carry this lump of wood around..." Sosuke looked down at his wooden sword, "...Is so I can fend off some adults or bullies. Like I did to that Bread Store Owner."

"So you don't even practice?" Reiki asked, confused.

"No. Like I said, all I use this for is to stop anyone else threatening," Sosuke answered.

"Weirdo..." Kyoya sighed.

"I'll put this right to you in an instant!" Sosuke yelled as he put the sword right to Kyoya's face.

"B-But you're doing it right now!" Kyoya complained.

"Didn't say when."

"Jerk!" Kyoya yelled in response.

"Stop it!" Reiki complained at the two of them.

After the two of them eventually stopped, Reiki than asked, "Sosuke. When in the world are they accepting?"

"Actu-" Sosuke was cut off by the Rukon District's giant clock.

_Ding_

_Dong_

_Ding_

"Wait! Let me see!" Sosuke pulled out a piece of paper and then yelled, "Th-They're scheduled to come down this way now!"

"WHAT?" Both Reiki and Kyoya yelled in response.

"L-Look!" Sosuke looked around the corner and pointed to a bunch of them coming.

Reiki and Kyoya came around the corner and saw them. They saw a few Captains from the Rankings along with their Lieutenants and other Soul Reapers, or the Shinigami...

Reiki, Kyoya, and Sosuke where standing near the corner when a Captain walked up to them. He looked down at the three of them who were standing together. He felt something "strange" about them. He smiled and then asked them, "And you three are?"

"R-Reiki Shutuagi!" Reiki yelled.

"Sosuke Aizen!" Sosuke bowed to the Captain.

"Kyoya Otori," Kyoya simply said. He never really had any interest in the Shinigami Academy.

_These three seem to have quite some power. Their Spiritual Power seems quite powerful and extraordinary..._ The Captain thought and then asked them, "You three seem quite powerful... I would like the three of you to join the Shinigami Academy."

"Really?" Sosuke asked, sort of enlightened by the Captain.

"Why of course!" The Captain smiled.

"Then we accept!" Reiki cheered.

"I guess," Kyoya sighed as Reiki continued to cheer.

"Then you three can come with me," The Captain said as he walked.

Sosuke and Kyoya followed the Captain. Sosuke looked back to Reiki and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I need to do something real quick," Reiki ran back around the corner and then two boys smiled, sensing what she was going to do.

Reiki ran to a group of other poor kids with the two bags. She sat down next to them, smiled a very happy smiled, and said, "You guys can have these."

One of the girls of the group asked, "Wh-What about you?"

Reiki stood up to walk away and answered her, "You're looking at someone who will attend the Shinigami Academy! Now, use those supplies well, got it?"

"Got it!" All of the kids of the group cheered as Reiki ran off to the Captain, Sosuke, and Kyoya...

~/~\~/~\~

Author's Notes: … Yea, a new fanfiction out of the blue, right? Well, not really. I planned on this for awhile, and never bothered with it. I had more than half of this chapter written before, actually. But I just left it in the file, unfinished... Till now! ^o^ So, the main couple for THIS fanfiction would be Reiki x Sosuke. * grin * Just wait till the next chapter and review! Till the next chapter~!

~/~\~/~\~


End file.
